harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
A ghost is the disembodied spirit of a once-living wizard or witch. Only magical beings can become ghosts. Many ghosts take up residence within Hogwarts Castle. These fleshless spirits were either afraid of death or have some extraordinarily strong connection to the locations they haunt. In their paranormal state, ghosts are unable to cause much physical influence. They are visible, and appear as a greyish-silver apparition of their former (living) selves. Most of the time they may not touch or physically move objects, although there are exceptions to this rule such a Moaning Myrtle causing water to splash when she dives into the toilet, and Edgar Clogg carrying the Quaffle. In passing through an object, they may impart a sensation of icy coldness. However, they are apparently moved by gusts of wind, as demonstrated when a petrified Nearly Headless Nick was wafted to the Hospital Wing by a large fan, although this may have been possible due to his petrified state. Ghosts are either capable of, or pretend to be capable of, almost being able to taste rotten food. Ghosts also appear to celebrate their deathday, as Nearly Headless Nick did so on October 31st in 1992. They are also weightless and may fly in any direction. In 1992, a fan was used to blow away after being attacked by a Basilisk. Ghosts cannot be destroyed, however, they may be petrified with the gaze of a Basilisk. This can be reversed by a Mandrake Restorative Draught, though the method of administration is unclear. In 1996, after Sirius Black's death, Harry had a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick in which he asked if Sirius could come back as a ghost like others and Nick himself. Sir Nicholas explained that only wizards who fear death are likely to become ghosts. As ghosts are imprints of souls of the said deceased wizards and witches, they are unable to move beyond the veil, and are forever trapped in the world of living as intangible beings. Due to this, few would choose this path. Depending on the conditions of the person's soul, they may not be able to return, as Tom Riddle's heavily damaged soul is trapped in limbo for eternity and cannot become a ghost. The Ministry of Magic seems to have control over ghosts, as Moaning Myrtle was forced to return to her place of death, which was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she disrupted the wedding of the brother of Olive Hornby. House Ghosts Each House at Hogwarts has a patron ghost. Each of these ghosts once belonged to their corresponding House. They apparently serve as a representative to their House, as well as serving the role of messenger. It is unknown for how long they may retain this title. Gryffindor The Gryffindor house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. He is known as a friendly ghost who was nearly beheaded, but the job was poorly executed which was how he retained the nickname of "Nearly Headless Nick". He prefers to be addressed as "Sir Nicholas." His real name is Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington. Hufflepuff The Hufflepuff ghost is the Fat Friar. He is known for being friendly and jolly to all. He also frequently suggests that Peeves should have a second chance, whether or not he deserves it. Ravenclaw The Ravenclaw house ghost is the Grey Lady, also known as Helena Ravenclaw. She is renowned for being instrumental in assisting Harry Potter in the search for the Horcruxes. Slytherin The Slytherin house ghost is the Bloody Baron. He is well known for being extremely unsocial and many students are known to be slightly afraid of him. The Baron is also the only one who can control Peeves. BaronHP.jpg|The Slytherin House Ghost, The Bloody Baron|link=The Bloody Baron NicoFlamel.PNG|The Gryffindor House Ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (Nearly Headless Nick)|link=Nearly-Headless Nick Friar Feast.jpg|The Hufflepuff House Ghost, The Fat Friar, in 1991 |link=Fat Friar Helena Ravenclaw DH2.jpg|The Ravenclaw House Ghost, The Grey Lady (Helena Ravenclaw), in 1998|link=Helena Ravenclaw Known Ghosts *Bloody Baron *Professor Cuthbert Binns *Fat Friar *Helena Ravenclaw (a.k.a. the Grey Lady) *Moaning Myrtle *Cavalier *Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington (a.k.a. Nearly Headless Nick) *Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore *Edgar Clogg *Wailing Widow of Kent *Unidentified ghost (I) *Unidentified ghost (II) *Unidentified ghost (III) (This ghost could be Harold II - 1066. He was the last Saxon king of England. He was defeated at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 by William the Conqueror. Harold was killed when an arrow pierced his eye.) *Unidentified ghost (IV) (This ghost could be Jacob Marley, the ghost of Ebenezer Scrooge's dead partner, in Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol') *Unidentified ghost (V) *Unidentified ghost (VI) *Unidentified ghost (VII) *These gloomy nuns attended Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington's 500th Deathday Party, they were hanging out near the dance-floor. *Unidentified ghost horse (I) *Unidentified ghost horse (II) See also *Poltergeist *Death External links *Ghost on Wikipedia *Poltergeist on Wikipedia Behind the scenes *In the video games, Myrtle may extinguish torches with a touch. *In the video game, Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, a ghost named Edgar Clogg haunts the Quidditch pitch and provides coaching. *Professor Amberose Swott may have become a ghost after death. *According to W.O.M.B.A.T., ghosts may have the ability to move liquid or gas. *J.K. Rowling used the term 'Ghost Plots' for the stories that never mentioned or yet published in any books.Pottermore Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 '' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references fr:Fantôme Ghost Category:Afterlife